


will you spend time reading akechi's diary?

by heyitshex



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Needs Therapy, Akechi Goro Needs a Hug, Angst, Angst and Porn, Character Death, Detective Akechi Goro, Diary/Journal, Epistolary, Heartbreak, Jealousy, Kurusu Akira Is a Slut, Multi, Murder, Mutually Unrequited, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Obsessive Behavior, POV Akechi Goro, Porn With Plot, Revenge, Stalking, Top Akechi Goro, Underage Sex, i am a little gross for writing this, i'm sorry god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitshex/pseuds/heyitshex
Summary: 12/16/20XXx1 Akechi’s Diary added to Inventory.The story has been updated.You found the small book on your desk, unsure exactly how it got there in the first place. Maybe it fell out of his bag the last time he spent the night at your place. Maybe he forgot it during a Phantom Thieves meeting before he betrayed you and tried to put a bullet in your skull.Either way, it’s all you have left of him now except for the glove on your nightstand.You feel guilty the longer you stare at it. Aside from the betrayal and attempted murder, your relationship hadn’t exactly ended well between the two of you, the night he threw the gauntlet and said he hated you. You don’t blame him. Clear communication in your romantic affairs has never been your strong suit.And yet, here you are, looking at the little black book in your hands and thumbing the pages carefully.You want to know why things ended the way they did.Will you spend time reading Akechi’s diary?Friday 02/12- Dark chocolate promptsFlavor: AngstChocolate Coating: RevengeGarnish: Heartbreak
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kurusu Akira/Maruki Takuto, Kurusu Akira/Okumura Haru, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Takemi Tae, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64
Collections: 21 plus akeshuake server valentines 2021 event





	will you spend time reading akechi's diary?

**_12/16/20XX_ **

**x1 Akechi’s Diary added to Inventory.  
The story has been updated.**

You found the small book on your desk, unsure exactly how it got there in the first place. Maybe it fell out of his bag the last time he spent the night at your place. Maybe he forgot it during a Phantom Thieves meeting before he betrayed you and tried to put a bullet in your skull.

Either way, it’s all you have left of him now except for the glove on your nightstand.

You feel guilty the longer you stare at it. Aside from the betrayal and attempted murder, your relationship hadn’t exactly ended well between the two of you, the night he threw the gauntlet and said he hated you. You don’t blame him. Clear communication in your romantic affairs has never been your strong suit.

And yet, here you are, looking at the little black book in your hands and thumbing the pages carefully.

You want to know why things ended the way they did.

**Will you spend time reading Akechi’s diary?**

* * *

_June 10, 20XX_

I met someone fascinatingly irritating today. His name is Kurusu Akira, a second year from Shujin Academy. We had a brief, amicable debate on the legitimacy of the so-called Phantom Thieves during a live broadcast. It’s the first time anyone has spoken against me so publicly since my initial rise to fame…

I loathed the feeling, but I was intrigued.

So, I found him after the interview finished and introduced myself. He’s nothing special when you first look at him: a little scruffy, unpolished, but seemingly resolute in his beliefs even if there’s no indication he has the intellect to match me in actual debate. I have no doubt that he’d fumble and fall over himself if ever I ever challenged him to argue with me again.

And for the sake of my own amusement, that’s exactly what I did.

We exchanged contact information. I told him I would be in touch. Why I went that far, I’m not entirely sure.

Perhaps, just like when I came across the Metaverse years ago, fate has brought us together for a greater purpose.

* * *

_June 16, 20XX_

Kurusu is smarter than he looks. He picked up the fact that I am ambidextrous without even skipping a beat. I thought perhaps he wouldn’t notice, but the subtle test to see just how observant he is yielded surprising results. I must admit that a tiny part of me is enthralled…and **annoyed.**

I did a little bit of digging after our first interaction. I find it interesting that a student of Shujin Academy so miraculously showed up in the audience the day I publicly denounced the lawfulness of the Phantom Thieves. It’s almost too perfectly coincidental, isn’t it?

This is all theoretical, of course.

To my distinct pleasure, he’s a _delinquent._ A loser who lives in an attic while he’s on probation. It’s laughable. He could never compare to me, never reach the heights I have even if he claws his way out of his current situation.

Why does that irritate me so much? I can’t stand the way he so coolly responds to every probing question or theory I throw at him with no flinch of uncertainty. So sure of himself. **_So confident._** It bothers me, but I can’t shake this compulsion to observe him.

When he called me out for using my right hand in billiards, he said that perhaps he should be a detective as well. How cute. It makes me sick just thinking about him rising up as my rival, trying to keep up with my pace and outdo me.

I have to see him again soon.

* * *

_June 18, 20XX_

I followed him last night. I couldn’t stop thinking about him or shake the feeling that there’s something off. This is all for the sake of investigation, after all. He’s a reasonable suspect considering his connections to Shujin Academy and the Kamoshida case. A little observation is necessary.

That’s what I’m telling myself.

He was with Niijima Makoto, Sae-san’s younger sister. I found it a bit odd that the two of them would be hanging out together. Niijima isn’t exactly the type to dirty her hands with a delinquent transfer student. I daresay that despite her domineering nature, she doesn’t waver outside being a good girl who does exactly as she’s told. A bit pathetic if you ask me.

But the way they walked and talked together, huddled close and murmuring to themselves, ignited something in me as I watched her confide in him. He seemed so open and receptive to her concerns even if I couldn’t quite decipher what the conversation was about. And when his fingers caught her chin and directed her eyes to meet his, the way his lips danced over her as he spoke such soothing words—she ate it up so quickly that I thought she might faint just from standing too close to him.

I’m envious. He befriends people with such ease, and they’re drawn in by it. I have worked for years to chisel this princely façade of mine, and he simply rips away people’s low expectations of him with one brief gesture. He is everything and nothing all at once.

I watched as he took her inside the empty café and the light came on in his bedroom window upstairs. I stood there for nearly an hour to see if Niijima would leave, but she never came down. The only sign of life I saw was a cat hopping out the window shortly after the two disappeared into the café.

I hate him. I want him.

* * *

_June 23, 20XX_

We went to a café today. It almost felt like a date. When I pointed this out to him as a playful joke, Kurusu said, “Maybe it is.”

I actually blushed. Dammit.

I have never been on a real date before. In fact, I have never dated anyone before, even casually. The remark caught me off-guard enough that I had to brush it off by stifling a laugh against my hand so he couldn’t see the heat in my face. It’s not as if I don’t want to date, but my life doesn’t have much room for it. Maintaining friendly or romantic relationships doesn’t suit my current set of goals.

We were spotted together and attracted the attention of a few fans. As much as I lamented losing our time together, I told him it was best that I leave. I’m used to it at this point, but what he did next shocked me.

“Come here a sec,” he said.

He grabbed my arm and carted me off to the men’s room like I was some child. When we were out of sight from the rest of the world, he pressed me against the door of the bathroom stall and combed his fingers through my hair. I can still feel the sting of his hot breath on my cheek as he leaned in close and slid off his glasses. Those obsidian eyes reached somewhere deep inside me and caused a fire to well up in my chest as our bodies pressed together gently. He slipped his glasses on my face and smirked as they fogged, exposing me immediately.

“I don’t want you to leave yet,” he cooed, and I felt my knees buckle. A thousand scenarios ran through my head. I wanted to push him off, flip him around, pin him to the wall and ravage that smart mouth of his so he couldn’t taunt me anymore. But before I could banish the urge to kiss him, he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

My hands were in his hair and my tongue slid into his mouth before I could stop myself. I don’t remember what happened in the short space of time after he kissed me, except for me pinning him against the wall and his right leg circling my hips as I devoured his mouth. The flurry of his lips on my jaw, my neck, the way he rolled his hips when I grasped his firm ass—it was so much at once that I had to pull away. I’ve had a few sexual encounters before—the _awkward_ first time in my first year, the brief trysts with members of higher society for my own personal gain—but this was different. I wanted it this time. Really, truly wanted it so badly I couldn’t contain myself, and it scared me.

“Are you alright?” he asked, so genuinely concerned. Revoltingly soft.

I brushed him off. I was fine, got overheated—whatever excuse poured out of me, I don’t remember. The imprint of his body on mine left an ache in me. It makes my heart race and my stomach churn just thinking about it. I am no stranger to pain, but this feeling runs deeper than the rake of claws or gnashing teeth of the beasts that lurk in Mementos.

“You look cute,” he said once the onlookers let us be. The absolute nerve of him. “Why don’t we shake your fans off and then find somewhere else to go so we can be alone?”

A gnawing sensation in the back of my mind pulled me back to when I saw him and Niijima standing in the street. Is this how it goes? He ensnares me and I drop my guard willingly so he can devour me in the dead of night? Every inch of me screamed to say no and go home, not let him coerce me in my hazy state of lust. It’s the same sort of feeling I get when I’ve reached a point in a mission where retreat is necessary.

I asked him, “My place or yours?”

* * *

_June 26, 20XX_

I saw him with Kitagawa today. Odd how he keeps picking up these acquaintances specific to the case. Yet, while the sudden bloom of their friendship is strange, all I feel is anger.

I am looking at my phone more than usual, hoping that I get a message from Kurusu. I still have marks on me from the night we went back to my place after the café. He said that his place wasn’t very private, which I found comically strange since the only other living being in his home is a cat.

I can trace the contours of his body still when I close my eyes. I loved the smell of coffee on his shirt as we tore each other’s clothes away, biting and kissing every inch of flesh we could reach. I loved the way his mouth felt around my cock as I balled my fists in his hair and thrust into that dirty little mouth of his. I loved the grind of his ass against my hips as we fucked on the couch in my living room, too impatient to even reach the bed before he was already mewling for me to plunge inside of him.

I wonder if that’s what he got from Kitagawa after I watched him press against the artist’s body in the underground walkway of Shibuya Station. What did Kurusu whisper to that lanky bastard that made Kitagawa chuckle and smile so much? I watched those deft fingers, the same ones that I sucked into my mouth three nights before, trace the side of Kitagawa’s hip as they boarded the train together. I didn’t have the heart to follow them.

I feel filthy now. I feel vulnerable and ugly when I think about the way he caressed my cheek and kissed me goodbye on his way out of my apartment. Does he do that with everyone? Did he kiss Niijima goodbye when she left his room? Is he going to stroke Kitagawa’s cheek and thank him for such a lovely afternoon together?

I should delete his contact. I should stay away from him. But his apparent connection to these ‘change of heart’ incidents is too valuable for my investigation. I’ll simply have to keep my emotions and my deductions firmly separate from this moment forward.

I will not let him trap me again.

* * *

_July 09, 20XX_

Kurusu called me tonight.

He asked if I wanted to come over.

I told him I’m busy and that we could see each other another time. He said that if I changed my mind to let him know.

I am not going to go see him.

* * *

_July 10, 20XX_

I spent the night at Café Leblanc with him.

I hate myself.

* * *

_July 11, 20XX_

Bastard. Bastard _bastard **bastard—**_

I hate the way he stares at Yoshizawa so openly, so **affectionately. **I’ve never particularly had anything against the girl, especially after her family tragedy—but _that bastard_ Kurusu talks to her and looks at her like she’s the beginning and end of the fucking earth itself.

 _Kurusu-senpai’s take on things often helps me as well._ So adorable it **disgusts** me. He looked so pleased when she said that.

I tried to trip him up by asking her what she thought of the Phantom Thieves _,_ but when she voiced disagreement with his opinion of the vigilante thieves, I was a little more pleasantly surprised than I’d like to admit. The brief look of panic in his eyes when he realized he was outnumbered excited me. I had won this round. His precious little Yoshizawa may not be as perfect for him as he originally thought.

She’s a somewhat smart girl. Too smart for him, at least.

I hope he realizes that.

* * *

_July 18, 20XX_

I haven’t spoken to Kurusu in nearly a week. I’ve tried my best to keep busy despite the increasing urge to contact him. He’s become a distraction. I have too much on my plate right now to mingle with some degenerate slut who can’t keep it in his pants. When I see him flirting so openly with others after pulling the same tricks on me, it makes me think of Shido. Does he realize how much he could hurt someone by being so indiscriminate with his quest for pleasure?

Despite my best efforts, I found myself wandering the backstreets of Yongen-Jaya again in hopes of catching him coming home. All I needed was a sign that even with his wayward affections, he still wants me.

But when I turned the corner and glimpsed him standing outside Leblanc, he wasn’t alone. Color me surprised, I suppose.

I stood in the darkness of the alleyway and watched his hand trail up the skirt of some woman wearing punk clothing. She definitely wasn’t a student. Her cropped black hair and the studded collar around her neck were all I could really make out in the dim lighting as he pressed her to the wall. I heard her moan his name in the dark.

_Oh, Kurusu-kun, more!_

It made me sick. I nearly vomited when I turned on my heel and half-sprinted in the opposite direction. I was a fool for thinking anything other than heartache would come from this venture. Maybe he really doesn’t need me for anything other than a fuck. And I know that even with all this rage coiled in my chest, I still can’t wait to see him again.

Am I falling into the same trap that Mother did?

* * *

_July 29, 20XX_

I invited him to go to the Shinagawa Aquarium today so we could spend some time together. He didn’t respond to me. Perhaps he’s busy…

Or perhaps I am a fool.

* * *

_August 03, 20XX_

I haven’t written in a few days. Opening this diary and looking back at the last few entries was painful.

But something happened last night.

I’ve been better about not contacting Kurusu so much. My nose has been buried in my work to keep me from acknowledging any of his usual attempts to distract me. I thought I’d lost sight of my goal briefly at the beginning of our ~~relationship~~ acquaintance. I even stopped tailing him, stopped using the Phantom Thieves investigation as an excuse to examine his personal affairs. Suspicious as he may be, I was doing my best to realign my focus. I just needed time to ~~control myself~~ clear my thoughts long enough to analyze his motives and the bizarreness of the company he seems to keep nowadays.

However, I grew lonely. It was a new sensation that I couldn’t simply ignore. I messaged him to meet me in Kichijoji, and he came right away.

Why does that make me so happy?

The smile on his face when we saw each other in the street was like a gunshot to my heart. He looked so happy to see me that I swear his feet moved quicker the moment our eyes met. I tried not to let him see how much it shocked me, but the smile that spread across my face in return likely gave away at least a fraction of that repulsive joy welling up in my heart.

“I missed you,” he said, and his words rippled down my spine.

I laughed. I played it off and called him stupid, tried to act just embarrassed enough to not seem cold, but didn’t want him to see the sheer glee behind this carefully molded wall I’ve perfected over the years. It was as if all of the grievances I’ve logged against him over the last two months disappeared because of that heartstring-slicing smirk.

I took him to Jazz Jin. It’s one of the few places I enjoy myself. The night was too pure and good to just pick any restaurant where our time together could be ruined by the prying eyes of the public. We talked for a long while and stayed there until the last call from the bar.

I had every intention of just kissing him goodnight and parting ways, but we ended up back at his place when the clock struck midnight. This time was slower than the first, softer—every little caress echoing the fact that he was cherishing our time together.

“You’re so busy lately,” he said to me, “I want to spend as much time with you tonight as I can. Let’s go slow.”

Had he done that with Niijima? Kitagawa? The strange woman in the alleyway?

I choose to believe that it’s only reserved for me.

He took his time with me, kissed every inch of my body and whispered things to me in the darkness of his room that were so saccharine his voice practically dripped honey. I have never had someone spend so much effort and care to make sure that I was satisfied in bed. It’s jarring to think the expanse of my sexual knowledge has been limited to just pleasing people to get what I want until now.

We stayed together until the early hours of the morning, his lithe body tucked under my arm and my fingers in his hair as we rested. He saw me back to the station before dawn, knowing damn well neither of us were going to be productive today at school after a night like that.

I wonder how long I can hold onto this happiness before he rips it away from me.

* * *

_August 04, 20XX_

I went to Café LeBlanc tonight because he said he wasn’t feeling well.

That’s what a boyfriend does, right? Maybe I am being too attentive. I assumed he would appreciate me checking on him.

But before I even got to the door, I saw him leaving with Yoshizawa and heading to the batting cages.

* * *

_August 10, 20XX_

I asked him if he felt ‘well enough’ to go out tonight. He said he’s busy with work at Rafflesia in the Underground Mall.

I decided to bring him something for dinner and say hi on my way home.

He wasn’t there.

Why is he doing this to me?

* * *

_August 18, 20XX_

If the gun in my hand had been real tonight, I could’ve shot him and been done with all this.

When we met outside of the arcade, he looked so happy to see me. He acted as if everything was fine, as if he hadn’t lied to me twice about where he’s been or what he’s been doing over the last week. I’ve never dated anyone before…if that’s even what we’re doing. I don’t know. But I feel as if I’m being used and thrown away every time he kisses me goodbye.

_ I hate it. _

He tried to get me to come back to his place afterward. I want to be angry at him, but I’m angrier with myself for actually wanting to go. Even if it’s all a lie, I want to feel as if he needs me. I want him to make me feel as if I mean as much to him as he does to me.

But I don’t think I do or ever will.

I went home with him again. I can’t look at myself in the mirror now.

* * *

_September 04, 20XX_

I was doing so well. With my reputation plummeting in the wake of the Phantom Thieves’ public support, it’s hard to not seek his comfort.

I managed to pull away from him for two weeks, if only to get my head straight and re-focus on what’s important. I can’t let my feelings for him outweigh my lingering suspicions about his connection to Sakamoto, Takamaki, Kitagawa, and Niijima. The more I see all of them together, the stranger it feels to me. My efforts at work are slacking enough that I sustained injury last night during one of my missions; nothing terrible, but my pride is wounded more than anything. The sheer annoyance of realizing that someone so insignificant has such an effect on me burns me to the core.

However, when I visited him last night, something in me changed.

We spent some time in the bathhouse together near Leblanc. I was ready to confront him about his romantic affairs, ask him point-blank if we were serious or if I was just another fling of his—and then, I simply didn’t. We talked about my past, something I _rarely_ disclose to my personal acquaintances. It’s too much of a risk, tarnishing my image like that even to a single person. But Kurusu didn’t make me feel unwanted or ashamed for it. He listened to me and empathized. I’ve never really experienced that reaction before—sympathy, sure, I garnered a wealth of sympathy as an _orphan turned prince—_ but _empathy?_ Never has anyone looked in my eyes as if they understand exactly what I’ve been through.

Something about the way he talks to me convinces me instantly that everything is fine. The way he combs his fingers through his hair and gives me that competitive little smirk distracts me from any grievance I might have with him. When it’s just the two of us, the outside world doesn’t matter. We’re head-to-head in a never-ending struggle for power, and the taste of its ambiguity seemingly overwrites my need to put our relationship in concrete terms.

 _Rival. Lover._ It’s all the same in a way, isn’t it? Can hatred and love really walk such a thin line together? The all-consuming animosity I feel sometimes only makes me want more of him.

We used our alone time in the bath house well (if a bit too _indulgently)._ I’m thankful none of the old geezers barged in on us as I pinned him down and ravaged that beautiful body of his until he screamed against the palm of my hand. We were so stupid, getting carried away like that. Both of us nearly passed out from the heat, but it was worth every second. He told me how much I meant to him, how much our rivalry kept him going.

I believe him. Maybe I can finally start trusting him.

* * *

_September 14, 20XX_

He’s doing it again.

_“I’m too busy.”_

_“I’m sick.”_

_“I have work.”_

All valid excuses, except I caught him with his hand in Sakamoto’s back pocket on the way home from school the other day. And this morning, he was with Yoshizawa again, fingering that stupid ponytail, pressing **_against her—_**

He went home with her after telling me he wasn’t feeling well enough to go out. I watched them from the other end of the alleyway as they disappeared into Leblanc. I stared at the window from below as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her the same way he kisses me when we’re alone. The lights faded as he shed his shirt and pulled her out of sight.

I’m following him tomorrow. I need to know why he’s doing this. I need to know why he won’t stop lying to me.

* * *

_September 15, 20XX_

Liar. _Liar. **Liar**_

_LIAR_

LIAR LIAR LIAR ** _LIAR LIAR LIAR!!_**

**_LIAR WHY WHY WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS WHY?_ **

**_HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?_ **

**_KURUSU_ **

**_LIAR_ **

_LIAR LIAR LIAR_

~~i thought you **loved** me~~

_Liar…_

_liar_

* * *

**_12/17/20XX_ **

**There are tear stains on the pages.  
The story has been updated.**

**Will you spend time reading Akechi’s diary?**

* * *

_September 20, 20XX_

Yoshizawa takes an average of 14 minutes to undress, shower, and brush her hair before bed every night. I know this because I have watched her do it for the last three nights. I’m on her balcony right now as she sings some stupid pop song and unwraps her towel.

She’s cute. I see why he likes her. _Revoltingly precious Yoshizawa Sumire._

It’s laughable how easy it would be to kill her without her even knowing it was me. But even if I had the heart to slip into Mementos and find her, I have no desire to kill someone who has done nothing wrong. If anything, Kurusu probably hasn’t even told her about our relationship, and she’s probably too dim-witted to figure it out on her own. Poor thing.

I wouldn’t even have to use Mementos. I could yank her out onto this balcony, throw her over the edge, and the world would never know.

But Kurusu is the one who deserves to die, not her.

* * *

_September 30, 20XX_

I can’t stop thinking about him.

Every bone in my body screeches to end his life. Destroy him. Take the recording and expose him, laugh as he’s carted off and tried by the same corrupt system that he’s fighting against.

But I still ~~love him~~ have my principles.

I will wait until my anger cools. Revenge is not something to be rushed.

* * *

_October 12, 20XX_

Watching Okumura die on my television screen and knowing Kurusu will be blamed for it is the most satisfied I’ve felt in ages. I wish I could’ve seen the fear in Kurusu’s eyes as he watched the old man spit black bile and collapse before he could tell the truth. Part of me feels sorry for his daughter, but seeing the way she looks at Kurusu with that adoring sense of longing in her eyes makes me want to vomit. Sweet she may be, but she’s not immune to his charm. ~~I know the feeling.~~

He’s been calling and messaging me nearly every day for the last week or so. Months ago, this would have been exciting. I would have jumped at the chance to speak to him so frequently, to accept any invitation he extended me.

All I feel when I see his name pop up on my phone is numbness.

Will I ever be able to look at him again and not want him dead?

* * *

_October 21, 20XX_

I accepted his call tonight. I couldn’t help myself.

The messages he’s left me tug at something deep in my heart despite my scorching loathing of him.

I just wanted to hear his voice and see if it sounded different.

Apparently, Shujin Academy is holding a vote for who will be the guest speaker at their school festival. I am one of the more popular picks. I had gotten a message about this from Niijima, but I chose to ignore it. I want nothing to do with his little band of vigilantes at this point.

When he asked if I would seriously consider it, inspiration struck me. The disdain that’s been building in me for weeks finally took form.

I told him that I would be happy to accept the invitation should Shujin’s student body vote for me as the guest speaker (and there’s no question they will).

It will be much more gratifying to see his face in person when I show him the photos.

* * *

_October 25, 20XX_

I want Dr. Maruki Takuto to die.

I had had carefully orchestrated every step of my plan to blackmail him and his friends accordingly. I calmed myself enough that I decided to be level-headed about this. I wanted to surprise Kurusu just to see him squirm with a little uncertainty. I went to Shujin Academy a day before my speaking engagement to confront him one-on-one before I set the wheels of my scheme in motion. Even though I plan to expose him, I’m fond of personal touches when it comes to eliminating my enemies. He deserves to know what’s coming, if only to make things interesting—

That is, until I saw him choking on his guidance counselor’s dick in the nurse’s office.

I saw them through a little crack in the door as they disappeared behind a gossamer curtain and onto one of the cots. I couldn’t believe what I was seeing at first. Kurusu has mentioned Dr. Maruki before in passing—a nice, _caring_ counselor at his school in whom he’s confided a few times. I thought little of it. It wasn’t out of the ordinary. It seems their doctor-patient relationship is a little more intimate than I originally assumed.

Kurusu moaned and begged for him. I couldn’t hear every word from my position, but I recognized the lilt of pleasure in his voice when he whispered Maruki’s name over and over. The same tone that he used for me so many times. I wanted to leave, wanted to look away and banish the sight of his pink lips sliding up and down Maruki’s cock from my mind. Every rise and fall of his head led me to imagine grasping him by his hair and smashing his face into the wall while Maruki watched in horror.

I took my phone out and recorded it. Another piece of incriminating evidence if I feel so inclined to ruin Kurusu’s image further after he’s dead.

* * *

_November 05, 20XX_

Fucking Kurusu after he won our duel in Mementos is going to be my fondest memory of him.

My hands were around his neck as I pinned him to the ground and looked him in the eyes while he groaned my name. Reckless as it may be to screw in the dark depths of the public’s cognition, it was a fitting end to our relationship. Every time I yanked his hair and raked my nails down his back, he cried and pleaded for more.

I wonder if he would still beg if he knew I planned to kill him.

Seeing the faces of his other lovers run through my head as I damn near strangled him almost made me forget myself. As he gasped for air and writhed beneath me, I realized I could easily end him then and there. I could leave his body rotting in Mementos and maybe even come back to visit the corpse on occasion as a subtle reminder that love is poisonous.

 _“That was so hot.”_ Comical. If only he knew.

The look of fulfillment on his face as he panted for air will comfort me every night I miss him once he’s gone.

* * *

_November 20, 20XX_

He’s dead.

He’s **_dead._**

**_HE’S DEAD._ **

~~I can’t believe he’s dead~~

**_~~What did I do~~ _ **

I have bested my rival.

~~He’s never coming back~~

I have won.

* * *

**There are tear stains on the page.  
Several pages seem to have been ripped from the diary.  
The story has been updated.**

**Will you read Akechi’s final entry?**

* * *

_December 15, 20XX_

Dear Kurusu,

That was a clever trick you pulled. If you find this in your room, I hope you see this final entry addressed to you as a semblance of praise. You’ve won, and I am likely dead.

I stand by what I said outside of the station. I hate you. I hate that I can’t be what you needed. I hate that we couldn’t trust each other. Perhaps if things had gone differently, our rivalry would have taken the direction I hoped for from the beginning. Even though I can’t forgive you for every lie that passed your lips during our ~~relationship~~ acquaintance, I know somewhere in your heart you might’ve hoped for this too.

I do not fault you any longer for your actions. If my own judgment hadn’t been clouded by my feelings for you, perhaps I would have applauded your abilities. It takes an accomplished Machiavellian hero to outwit a fellow manipulator.

As much as I want to exact revenge on Shido through my own terms, if I am defeated, I hope you will see the task through.

Goodbye, Kurusu. Throw the glove away, you won’t need it anymore.

Forever your rival,

Akechi Goro

* * *

**The story has been updated.**

You’ve finished Akechi’s diary. You feel as though you understand Akechi now.

You should get some sleep. You’re very tired.

_Does this mean we’ll never meet again?_

**_I want to keep our promise._ **


End file.
